Wait for me to come home
by pllisslifee13
Summary: Aubrey and Beca have been together for three and a half years and Aubrey left for the Marines seven months prior to the setting of the story. Beca passes the time, waiting for her girlfriend to come home, looking at photos of her and Aubrey. Based on the song Photograph by Ed Sheeran. One-shot w/ PP2 spoilers. Sorry for the vague summary... please give it a chance.


**A/N: Hey guys! For those of you who have read my other stuff, I just want you to know that I am still going to update Rosewood Academy, I just have recently become OBSESSED with Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. I've watched the first one 14 times in the past month and the second one 3 times. I feel as though that's kind of excessive but oh well. Anyway, this story is based off of Ed Sheeran's song, Photograph. When I heard the song, I immediately got this idea and I had to write it. I am quite proud of this and I got it to be exactly 2000 words not including the author's note. I hope you enjoy and there are Pitch Perfect 2 spoilers so watch out... Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! I love all you awesome nerds. :P**

 **I OWN NOTHING! (If I did, Jeca wouldn't exist.)**

* * *

Beca stared down at the photo in her hands. The edges were worn from being pulled out of her jeans pockets countless times. She ran her thumb across the image of the girl she fell in love with so many years before. A ghost of a smile graced her face as she stared into the mesmerizing eyes that shone with so much pride.

The photo was taken of the two of them on their three year anniversary, the day Beca and Emily led the Bellas to their victory at the worlds. After they had gone home, her lover had told her that she would be leaving for the Marines in three weeks. Beca had broken down and refused to believe that the love of her life was leaving her for the military.

" _No, you can't leave me! What if you don't come back?!" Beca protested, tears streaming down her face._

" _Baby, that's not going to happen. I will_ always _come back for you. I love you too much to stay away for too long." Aubrey promised, holding her girlfriend of three years to her chest as she cried._

" _Being away at all is too long for me! I'm too selfish and in love with you to let you leave me. We are supposed to move in together and then get married and start a family. What am I going to do without you around? How am I going to deal with Chloe when she gets into her super crazy redhead moods? Without you around, I'm just one half of a whole." Beca rambled, sniffling a few times._

" _Baby, I'm not for sure when I'll be back, but I just want you to know that I love you with all of my being. You are my everything. I want to be with you forever, but I have to do this for my dad. It's my obligation as a Posen. I love you, okay?" Beca nodded her acknowledgement. "Will you do me a favor?" Aubrey asked._

" _Of course. What is it?" Beca wondered._

" _Wait for me to come home."_

Beca sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she slipped the picture back into the pocket of her ripped skinny jeans; the same jeans that Aubrey complained about her wearing in public, but Beca knew that Aubrey secretly loved seeing her in them.

It had been seven months since the blonde had left and Beca missed her girlfriend like hell. Most of the time, it was difficult to get out of her cold bed in the morning and go about her day, knowing that she would come home and eat dinner all by herself. She hurt everywhere when she thought about not being able to hold her girlfriend while she slept.

Beca jumped up and rushed to her purse at the sound of her phone ringing. She practically tore the bag apart trying to get to the phone before it went to voicemail. She finally found her phone, picking up on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" She answered quickly.

"God it's so good to hear your voice, Panda. I miss you like crazy over here." Aubrey said with a long, relieved sigh.

"Oh Bree, I miss you too. Do you know when you'll be home yet?" Beca asked hopefully. She'd been asking the same question for seven months, ever since the first phone call. Although the answer was always, 'I'm not sure yet, love', she always made sure to ask.

"Three more months, my love. We only have to wait a little longer." Aubrey said enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, that's great, babe! As soon as you come home we need to celebrate!" Beca exclaimed, jumping around the living room of their tiny apartment.

"Of course, Becs. Look, I wish I could talk to you a little longer but I have to go…I love you, sweetheart." Aubrey whispered lovingly.

"I love you too, princess. I'll see you soon." Beca couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face as she hung up her phone.

After she put her phone back into her purse, she walked over to the small bookshelf in to corner of the living room where she pulled out one of the many photo albums that filled the shelves. In the three and a half years that they'd been together, they had made many memories. The album that she pulled out was labeled 'Holiday Memories' and she smiled brightly.

Flipping the pages, she relived moments in their relationship; from their first Christmas together to their most recent Valentine's Day. One picture in particular caught her eye, and she studied it closely. In the photo, she was perched on her girlfriend's lap, sharing a loving kiss, and seemingly oblivious to all the people partying behind them. She had never seen this picture before and she wondered why. She swore that she had looked at every picture in every album on the shelf. The brunette gently pulled the picture out of the plastic sleeve and found a piece of paper tucked behind the photo. She opened it up and found that it was a letter addressed to her.

 _Panda,_

 _I thought that you would look at these albums, and I figured that I would stick this one in here before I left. I'm not sure if you remember this moment, but when Chloe showed me the picture the other day, I knew it had to go in the albums. Although this doesn't actually classify as a real holiday, I thought it fit. I just wanted to thank you for being the perfect girl for me. I love you with all my heart and I hope you'll look at this picture whenever you're feeling down about me being away. I will see you in no time and when we see each other again, we are going to go to the park and lay in the grass and listen to your mixes because I know that's one of your favorite things to do. I love you always and forever. Just remember, wait for me to come home._

 _Love always,_

 _-Aubrey_

Beca felt her eyes tear up as she looked down at the picture again. She would have to remember to thank Chloe the next time that she saw her. The DJ slid the picture back into its spot and carefully put the album back on the shelf. It was getting late and she had to get up early the next morning for breakfast with the old Bellas and Emily.

After she brushed her teeth and changed into her sleep shorts and tank top, she crawled between her cold sheets, laying down on Aubrey's side; just like she had done every night since Aubrey left. She inhaled the barely there scent of Aubrey's shampoo and let her tears fall. She was used to crying herself to sleep most nights. Soon, she was drifting off into the same nightmare she had every night. A nightmare in which her love never came home.

* * *

A week later, Beca received a letter from Aubrey. They were used to writing back and forth to each other to make up for the time they weren't able to talk on the phone. Beca walked into her apartment and set her keys in the bowl by the front door. She made her way into the living room and took a seat on the couch, opening up the envelope that held the letter. After unfolding it, she began to read, loving the way Aubrey's handwriting flowed across the paper.

 _My love,_

 _I've had quite a bit of time to think while I've been here. I was just remembering some of the moments in all of the time we've known each other. I remember when I first met you, I fell in love with your smile, but I was too stubborn to admit it to myself. Then when you joined the Bellas, you drove me absolutely insane sometimes. I never told anyone this, but I secretly loved the arguments that we would have because you would get this look in your eye, almost like this... knowing look. It was like you knew that eventually you would win and be able to convince me to run the group differently. I guess you were right. I just can't say no to you. I was also thinking about our first kiss. You remember how pissed you were after we finally got together because you felt like our first kiss was too cliché? I thought it was so cute how you were trying to figure out how to do it over again in a non-cliché way. I, on the other hand, thought it was perfect. We had just gotten into a huge fight at mine and Chloe's apartment because you wanted to do different choreography for your arrangement. I wouldn't relent, though, and you got pissed. You said some things that you shouldn't have and I stormed out into the rain, crying my eyes out. Later, Chloe told me that she made you come after me and I'm so glad she did. You followed me from First Street all the way to Sixth Street. Then, I finally stopped under that lamp post and you stopped in front of me. Then, you did something I never thought you would ever do. You hugged me. In that moment, I think I melted. I fell completely for you. You pulled away and you tilted my face up to look in your eyes. And you kissed me. That is my favorite memory. I wish we had a picture of that one. It would be framed and sitting on our dresser if we did. Anyway, I was just thinking back on it, about how much I love you. Sometimes it's hard to think about loving another person as much as I love you. It can hurt sometimes. But, with you, it's the only thing that I know how to do. That's why I love our photographs so much. I love documenting our memories and love. Honey, I know it's hard to be apart, but it will get easier. Just remember what you promised me. Wait for me to come home._

 _Love always,_

 _-Aubrey_

Beca's head shot up at the feeling of the couch dipping next to her. She looked over and her breathe hitched. She looked up into the emerald green eyes that she hadn't seen in person for so long. As soon as her mind processed what was happening, she launched herself into the blonde's arms. She buried her face in her hair and let out a relieved sob.

"What are you doing here?! I though you said three months!" Beca exclaimed, pulling back and looking at Aubrey in wonder.

"Don't be mad, but I was let out on medical discharge. It's pretty stupid, but I was messing around with a couple of my buddies and I fell and dislocated my shoulder. I was really upset that I got discharged, but I was glad to come home to you." Aubrey explained, running her hands up and down Beca's arms.

"Does that mean you aren't leaving again?" Beca asked hopefully.

"Not unless they absolutely need me. I'm staying right here with you, my love." The blonde promised, leaning in and kissing Beca softly.

"I have missed that so much." Beca sighed, pulling away and keeping her eyes closed. "Can we go lay down and just cuddle?"

"I would love nothing more than to cuddle with you, Panda." Aubrey agreed, and they stood up and went into their bedroom together.

"I found your note in the photo album. I did exactly what I promised. I waited for you to come home." Beca whispered as she curled into her love's side.

"Thank you for being perfect. I love you more than you'll ever know, baby girl." Aubrey replied.

"I love you too, princess." They fell asleep in each other's arms, and that night, Beca finally dreamed a dream in which her love finally came back to her.


End file.
